Bodyguard
by SelphieSK
Summary: Reno a une mission pour le moins agaçante: servir de garde du corps au Vice Président Rufus. Sauf que Rufus ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. [En suspens]
1. Let's get this party started

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy ainsi que tous les lieux, personnages, objets mentionnés dans cette œuvre de fiction sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix, et je ne les possède d'aucune façon.  
A/N : Aww, comment qu'elle est professionnelle, ma disclaimer J'fais des progrès (en arrière :D)  
Que dire...? Je poste ce chapitre pour, comme qui dirait, _tester les eaux_. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la section FF7 sur ce site, y a pas mal de fics en français dessus mais incroyablement peu de gens qui laissent des Reviews... Et ne pas avoir de Reviews sur un site où on peut en poster est l'une des choses les plus déprimantes que je connaisse (comme quoi, ce système a ses hauts et ses bas ') En résumé, s'il y a des reviews (et par conséquent des lecteurs, ça va de soi lol), je continuerai à poster ma fic, autrement je la continuerai (j'aime trop ;) mais sans la publier (sur FFnet en tout cas).  
Bon, à propos de la fic à proprement parler : **cette fic se passe environ un an avant FF7 et est axée sur Rufus et Reno. Je pars de l'hypothèse que Rufus est plus âgé que Reno (22 contre 20 ans) et même si c'est pas le cas dans le jeu ça m'est égal :p lol Éventuellement shonen-ai voire yaoi si j'en viens à continuer (si c'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez quand même lire ce chapitre, y a rien de bien méchant).  
**Voili voilà, à l'attention des éventuels lecteurs (et futurs Reviewers, j'espère ;) : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bodyguard  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 1 :  
****Let's get this party started**

**QG Shinra, 69e étage : Siège du Manufacturing Department of Administrative Research **

"Quel naze ce vieux..." La bouche ouverte en un bâillement, Reno s'étira paresseusement sous l'œil vaguement amusé de son supérieur, Tseng. Le jeune Turk aux cheveux rouges se laissa tomber en arrière, atterrissant dans la mollesse réconfortante du fauteuil en cuir de Tseng, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge circulaire accrochée au mur du bureau de Tseng dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Minuit et quart.

Reno suivit distraitement les déplacements de Tseng. Celui-ci s'était quelque peu éloigné de lui, lui tournant le dos au profit des baies vitrées qui dominaient tout le mur ouest du soixante-neuvième étage du QG de la ShinRa, étage occupé par le "Manufacturing Department of Administrative Research", désignation officielle des Turks. Dehors, la nuit noire laissait de place en place percer des rayons de lumière verdâtres émanant des Réacteurs, d'autres rougeâtres provenant des plots de lumière placés sur la Plaque. Les gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient sur le verre en face de Tseng indiquaient qu'à l'extérieur, il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Reno soupira puis s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil de son supérieur, ses jambes étirées nonchalamment devant lui. Il leva la main pour attraper les lunettes solaires plantées dans ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, les déracinant de sa chevelure pour les enfoncer résolument derrière ses oreilles, le verre sombre s'interposant entre ses yeux et la lumière artificielle du bureau. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les bras posés paresseusement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, Reno ferma les yeux et décida de goûter aux joies d'une sieste improvisée.

Tseng quitta sa morne contemplation de la ville polluée qu'était Midgar pour se tourner en direction de son jeune subalterne. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il tenta de percer du regard à travers les verres fumés des lunettes de Reno, cherchant à savoir si ce dernier s'était assoupi ou pas. Finalement, il approcha, se pencha légèrement au dessus de lui et, lentement, aussi discrètement que possible, avança sa main droite vers son visage. Il saisit la monture des lunettes entre le pouce et l'index, faisant délicatement glisser l'objet hors de son emplacement originel.

Les paupières de Reno étaient closes. Un sourire amusé apparut aux lèvres de Tseng tandis qu'il finissait de plier les lunettes et de les poser sur son bureau. Le jeune homme s'était bel et bien assoupi... alors qu'il allait devoir reprendre ses fonctions dans une demi-heure seulement.

Tseng réfléchit un instant, une main posée sur son bureau, l'autre sur sa hanche, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté tandis que ses yeux noirs scrutaient le jeune homme affalé dans son fauteuil. Devait-il le laisser dormir ? En toute honnêteté, lui-même était exténué. Ils avaient eu une mission quelque peu... difficile ce jour-là. Le Président de la ShinRa avait eu l'idée incongrue d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux taudis du Secteur 7, et il avait demandé à Tseng et à ses hommes d'assurer sa protection... Bien sûr, la 'visite' s'était achevée en émeute dès le moment où l'un des membres d'AVALANCHE avait reconnu le rondouillard à la tête de la Corporation. Tseng et ses deux hommes, Reno et Rude en l'occurrence, avait dû se battre à mains nues et déclencher une fusillade afin de sauver la peau du stupide vieillard. Enfin... Le vieux ne recommencerait pas de sitôt, c'était certain... En ce moment, il était enfermé dans son bureau à l'étage supérieur, Rude lui servant momentanément de garde du corps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tseng remarqua la tenue négligée qui reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit du jeune Turk. Bien qu'habillé de l'uniforme usuel, Reno se démarquait de ses collègues par sa chemise blanche entrouverte et jamais repassée, sa veste bleue jamais boutonnée, sa démarche décontractée... sa sveltesse qui jouait un certain rôle dans l'effet de surprise qu'il ne manquait pas de créer chez ses adversaires... Reno était peut-être jeune, mais il était l'un des meilleurs Turks qu'il ait eu à superviser.

Tseng finit par mentalement voter contre. Si Reno voulait prendre du repos, autant le faire dans un endroit digne de ce nom, et pas dans son fauteuil.

"Reno."

Son seul nom prononcé d'un ton neutre suffit à le réveiller. Reno ouvrit ses yeux brillants, cligna deux ou trois fois, puis s'étira sans même daigner lever la tête vers celui qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le reconnaître.

"Si tu veux dormir, tu sais où te rendre.

...Mouais."

Reno remarqua ses lunettes posées sur le bureau à ses côtés et, les récupérant, les replanta sur son front, au dessous de sa franche pour l'empêcher de tomber continuellement sur ses yeux. Puis il se leva, réajustant quelque peu son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la double porte du bureau de son supérieur.

"Reno ?"

Il se retourna lentement, les yeux à moitié fermés.

"Tu as une demi-heure avant ta mission," poursuivit son boss.

Reno fit un vague signe de main avant de reprendre son chemin : "Je sais..."

**Une demi-heure plus tard, 61e étage : Café-bar **

Les mains dans les poches, Reno quitta la cafétéria et entra lentement dans l'ascenseur vitré, les yeux vaguement fixés sur le lecteur de carte devant lui.

_Ah ouais... Me faut ma carte..._

L'esprit quelque peu embué par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, Reno fouilla dans ses poches, sans rien trouver de plus que le pourboire qu'il avait oublié de laisser à la serveuse du bar dont il venait de sortir.

_Elle a peut-être pris ma carte pour se venger?_

L'idée lui semblant assez réaliste pour qu'il se donne la peine d'aller vérifier, Reno fit volte-face, seulement pour se figer sur place, n'ayant d'autre choix que de dévisager l'homme qui lui barrait le chemin.

L'homme était blond, quelques mèches dorées tombant harmonieusement du côté gauche de son visage. Il était tout de blanc vêtu, si l'on exceptait son col sombre et ses mitaines.

Le jeune Turk fronça les sourcils, geste qui fit glisser ses lunettes de son front à son nez, parasitant quelque peu sa vue. L'homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver précisément qui...

Le blond fixa brièvement le Turk d'un air neutre, entrant dans l'ascenseur et glissant sa carte ID dans le lecteur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton marqué du nombre 70. Les portes vitrées se fermèrent silencieusement, et un vague vertige saisit Reno, signe que l'ascenseur avait entrepris sa lente ascension.

Reno ne jugea pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit. L'étage où il devait lui-même se rendre était également le 70e. Si la serveuse avait réellement subtilisé sa carte, il pourrait s'en occuper demain ou, au pire, demander à Tseng de lui en fournir une nouvelle. Son boss ne serait certainement pas ravi, mais il lui avait déjà pardonné des oublis autrement plus graves.

"Tu es un Turk?"

La voix du blond l'extirpa de ses pensées. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, aussi Reno eût-il seulement à tourner légèrement la tête pour plonger ses yeux clairs dans ceux tout aussi brillants de son interlocuteur.  
"Ouais," fut sa simple réponse tandis qu'il repositionnait ses lunettes sous sa frange. "Et toi, t'es quoi?"

Le blond sourit, apparemment amusé. Il considéra le jeune Turk, le déshabillant presque du regard avant de répondre :  
"Vice-président."

A son grand étonnement, Reno éclata de rire, ses mains toujours enfouies dans ses poches :

"Ok, ok, pas modeste, hein?  
- Non, du tout."

Rufus sourit à nouveau. Apparemment, le Turk pensait qu'il plaisantait. De toute façon, ça lui était plutôt égal. L'avis d'un simple Turk ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était et à la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un _Ting_ sonore. Rufus fut le premier à sortir, talonné par le Turk. Au bout de quelques pas, il se tourna, les sourcils froncés, vers celui qui le suivait.

Reno, confronté à l'expression interrogatrice du blond, s'arrêta. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre la question silencieuse de Rufus :

"Crois pas que j'te suis. C'est mon chemin," expliqua-t-il nonchalamment sans même se donner la peine de sortir les mains de ses poches.

Fixant le Turk quelques secondes supplémentaires, Rufus reprit finalement sa route, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Reno attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné avant d'en faire autant.

Vingt pas plus loin, Rufus se retourna à nouveau, quelque peu agacé de retrouver le même Turk quelques mètres derrière lui. Reno jugea prudent de s'arrêter mais ne parla pas. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que c'était son chemin, que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

Ils atteignirent finalement le bureau du Vice-président. Rufus entra sans se donner la peine de refermer la porte. Reno le suivit aussitôt, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par la moquette noire. Il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui, sa curiosité habituelle refaisant surface.

"Putain, CA c'est un bureau," commenta Reno après avoir remarqué qu'à part lui et le blond, la pièce était vide. "Remarque, celui de Tseng est pas mal non plus..."  
Rufus ignora le Turk, s'agenouillant pour fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau en bois verni. Reno s'approcha lentement, les mains dans les poches, bâillant tout son soûl.

"Où est le...?" Reno s'arrêta au milieu de sa question. Son éclat de rire lui revint en mémoire. Leur bref dialogue également.

Ce type était bel et bien le Vice-président.

_...Oui, bon, et alors...? J'vais pas en crever._

"Monsieur, j'ai pour mission d'assurer votre protection sur ordre de votre père."

Rufus cessa de fourrager dans ses tiroirs, levant un regard neutre vers le Turk. "Quoi ?  
- Je serai votre garde du corps jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Monsieur."

Rufus se leva complètement, dévisageant le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec un intérêt renouvelé. Plutôt professionnel quand il s'en donnait la peine.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps," déclara-t-il.

Reno enfouit à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, signe qu'il se fichait royalement des protestations du Vice-président :

"Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, Monsieur ShinRa." Reno refoula un bâillement, se balançant légèrement pour tromper son ennui.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Turk." Rufus s'avança vers le jeune homme d'un pas décidé. Décidé à faire quoi, Reno se le demandait. Il dégagea ses mains de ses poches par pur réflexe. L'alcool tendait peut-être à inhiber de tels automatismes, mais son job lui avait appris à concilier ivresse et vivacité.

Un pas seulement les séparait. Le Turk avait subitement l'air tout à fait sobre. Incroyable comme il pouvait changer d'attitude en un instant.

"Un garde du corps n'a d'utilité que s'il apporte un quelconque avantage en situation de détresse," soutint Rufus avec un sourire étrange. "Je ne crois pas que ta présence m'apporterait un quelconque avantage."

Reno demeura silencieux un bref instant. Puis il rétorqua : "Ce sont les ordres," du même ton qu'il aurait pu dire : 'Tu m'fais chier.'

Rufus sourit. L'effronterie relative du Turk l'amusait quelque peu. Les subordonnés de son père n'osaient jamais ne serait-ce que regarder Rufus dans les yeux, alors, s'entêter à lui faire entendre raison... D'un autre côté, cet homme était un Turk, pas un simple employé de bureau. Un tueur à gages, kidnappeur, tortureur au besoin. Sans aucun scrupule. Intéressant...

Rufus fit un pas en avant, réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait. Reno recula presque immédiatement, intrigué par le sourire persistant du Vice-Président. Ce petit manège dura quelque temps, Rufus avançant, Reno reculant, jusqu'au moment où le dos de ce dernier buta contre le mur.

_C'est quoi, ce cirque ?  
_Reno ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question à haute voix quand il ressentit une subite douleur au cou. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réaliser que Rufus avait – il ne savait pourquoi – décidé de l'étrangler d'une main.

A vrai dire, pour le moment, la poigne du Vice-président ne mettait pas sa vie en péril, le laissant, difficilement certes, respirer sans gêne notable. Il dut toutefois serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de riposter violemment.

Un sourire insolite plissa à nouveau les lèvres de Rufus. Sa main gauche autour du cou du Turk, il approcha son visage du sien, inspirant profondément. Un effluve complexe se dégageait du Turk ; une odeur d'alcool, de tabac, de camphre, d'eau de toilette et d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, pour un Turk ? Son travail, ou sa vie ?"  
Sur ces mots, Reno sentit l'étau autour de son cou se resserrer brusquement, le soulevant littéralement à quelques centimètres du sol. A ce stade, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de faire lâcher prise à Rufus, ses mains gantées de mitaines tirant sur les doigts qui le faisaient suffoquer.

Avant qu'il eût pu songer à faire quoi que ce fût d'autre, Rufus déclara, ses yeux bleus ne quittant jamais ceux du Turk :  
"Je vais t'aider à réfléchir."

Sur quoi, sa main libre glissa dans son manteau et en sortit un fusil à double canon scié, la pointant immédiatement en direction de la tête de Reno. Ce dernier se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je compte jusqu'à trois : un, deux..."

Reno leva les bras, ses yeux englués à ceux du blond, espérant attirer son attention afin de le détourner de l'action qu'il comptait exécuter. Rufus arrêta effectivement de compter, son sourire perpétuel s'effaçant un instant.

Reno baissa vivement les bras, ramenant ses coudes à gauche de son visage, emprisonnant la main de Rufus dans les siennes. Il se contenta de se débarrasser de sa poigne sans mener à terme sa prise qui aurait conduit à déboîter l'épaule du Vice-président. Une fois libre, Reno roula prestement sur le côté, dégainant dans le même temps son Electro-Mag. Un éclair jaillit bruyamment du bâton électromagnétique.

Rufus sourit tranquillement, se tournant vers le Turk qui se relevait, un air suspicieux sur ces traits de rebelle. Reno haletait quelque peu, mais se gardait bien de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

_Bon, faut le calmer... Et foutre le camp d'ici, merde...  
_"Monsieur, si vous..."  
Reno n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rufus brandit d'une main le canon de son fusil dans sa direction, tirant pour l'atteindre en plein cœur. Il rata sa cible, creusant à la place un trou dans son imposante bibliothèque. Des bouts de papier voltigèrent dans la pièce.

_Merde, merde, merde !...  
_Reno s'était jeté sur le côté dès le moment où il avait vu le fusil bouger, sauvant par là même sa vie. Il était à présent accroupi, dos au bureau de Rufus tandis que celui-ci était de l'autre côté. Il n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à le débusquer, voire même à lui tirer dessus à travers le bois verni.

Une douille vide toucha le sol. Rufus rechargea son arme d'un geste fluide, visa le côté gauche de bureau et tira.

Reno écarquilla les yeux en voyant les tiroirs à sa gauche voler en éclats. L'instant d'après, un cliquetis lui fit comprendre que Rufus avait rechargé son arme. Il roula immédiatement sur sa droite, évitant la cartouche qui réduisit le minibar en face de lui en bris de verre.

Cette fois-ci, Reno se releva, faisant face au Vice-président, son Electro-Mag résolument pointé vers celui qu'il jugeait n'être rien de plus qu'un psychopathe.  
"Pose ton arme."  
Rufus l'ignora complètement, faisant glisser une quatrième cartouche dans la chambre de son fusil avant de le braquer vers le Turk, aussi calmement que s'il avait été question de tir au pigeon.

Sa patience arrivant à terme, Reno appuya sur l'un des boutons de son Electro-Mag. Un éclair en surgit aussitôt, s'abattant sur l'arme à feu du Vice-président et la réduisant en bouillie.

Pour toute réaction, Rufus jeta son fusil à pompe au profit d'un pistolet automatique également caché dans son imperméable blanc. Reno n'hésita pas à désintégrer cette nouvelle arme d'un éclair pour le moins bruyant.

Dix secondes d'un silence pesant passèrent. Reno ne bougea pas, son arme toujours pointée vers le blond, ce dernier se contentant de le dévisager avec intérêt, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres.

Puis il marcha vers la double porte de la pièce. Reno l'observa prudemment, la visée son Electro-Mag suivant son regard.

"Allons-y."  
Reno releva un sourcil, incrédule. Rufus expliqua alors, une main dans sa poche, l'autre sur la poignée :  
"Tu es mon garde du corps, Turk. Alors allons-y."

Après quoi, il quitta simplement la pièce.

* * *

Chetites notes : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si ça vous tente de lire la suite, vous n'avez qu'à laisser une Review. Sinon, ben...  
J'ai essayé d'être aussi proche des persos que possible. Si vous trouvez qu'ils sont quand même OOC (out of character), dites-le moi !  
Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. See ya! 


	2. Too close

_Disclaimer : Final Fantasy ainsi que tous les lieux, personnages, objets mentionnés dans cette œuvre de fiction sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix, et je ne les possède d'aucune façon._  
A/N : Allez, ça fait quoi, un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre ?  
En fait j'avais posté un nouveau chapitre y a quelques temps, à ma connaissance y a qu'une seule personne qui l'a lu, et en plus je l'aimais pas trop alors...  
Mille mercis à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une Review. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster la suite !  
Bon, allez, on with the story !

* * *

**Bodyguard**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 2 :  
Too close**

**QG Shinra, 70e étage  
**  
"Rufus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !"  
Le jeune Vice-président baissa des yeux inexpressifs vers l'homme à l'air paniqué qui lui faisait face, lequel était talonné par un individu chauve en complet bleu et lunettes solaires.  
Apparemment, le Président et son garde du corps provisoire s'étaient précipités à cet étage après avoir entendu les coups de feu tirés par Rufus.

"...Père. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Rufus, n'essaie pas de jouer les innocents ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au Turk ?"

_C'est le président qui gueule, là, nan ?_

Sa curiosité sans bornes réduisant bien vite son appréhension en un vague souvenir, Reno s'approcha de la double-porte du bureau, ses pas étouffés par la moquette grise, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir par dessus l'épaule du Vice-président.

Il ne put distinguer que Rude, lequel sembla en l'apercevant quelque peu soulagé, et un bout des cheveux blonds du Président dont le reste de sa personne était dissimulé à son regard par Rufus.

Sans vraiment se donner la peine de reconsidérer la situation, Reno s'avança silencieusement, avec comme dessein de quitter le bureau où il avait failli se faire tuer.  
Seulement, la sortie était barrée par le Vice-président, lequel se tenait en plein milieu de la seule porte ouverte. L'autre partie de la double porte était visiblement verrouillée.  
Mais en y regardant bien, il y avait tout de même moyen de sortir sans avoir à jeter le blondinet hors du chemin.  
Rufus était à un pas du chambranle. Cela lui laissait suffisamment d'espace pour se faufiler dehors sans avoir à attirer l'attention du psychopathe blond.

Reno déplaça son pied gauche, le plaçant entre le bois de la porte fermée et le talon de Rufus, ce dernier étant présentement occupé à palabrer avec son père.

"J'ai dit à ton Turk que je ne voulais pas de garde du corps mais il s'est entêté. Il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse.  
- En le criblant de balles ? Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas tué !  
- Un Turk ? Me tuer ? Moi ?"

Trop concentré pour prêter attention à la conversation, le jeune Turk poursuivit sa démarche, glissant plus ou moins lentement hors du bureau, évitant adroitement ne serait-ce que d'effleurer le dos de son supérieur hiérarchique.

"Ce sont MES employés, et donc les meilleurs, alo..."  
ShinRa se tut subitement, son regard perplexe attiré par le Turk roux qui était, l'air très concentré, en train de faire il ne savait quoi derrière le dos de son fils.  
Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, l'air questionneur, suivit bientôt le regard de son père, tournant la tête vers sa gauche pour se retrouver presque collé à son garde du corps.

_...Trop près. Je suis... trop près._

Reno essaya de rester impassible, s'immobilisant un bref instant tandis que Rufus le considérait d'un air incrédule.

L'écart qui le séparait du Turk était réduit à dix misérables centimètres. A cette distance, il pouvait distinguer quelques taches de rousseur éparses sur les joues cramoisies de Reno. Ses cheveux couleur sang brillaient sous la lumière artificielle, ses lunettes de motards passées comme un bandeau lui renvoyaient son reflet, tout comme ses yeux d'un bleu pur et intense.

Reno se glissa complètement hors du bureau, s'éloignant de Rufus d'un pas de côté avant de se tenir aussi droit que possible, signifiant son respect en fait inexistant pour le Président ShinRa qui l'observait toujours d'un air dubitatif.

"Si tu ne veux pas de garde du corps, Rufus, c'est ton choix," reprit-t-il finalement tandis que Reno se relâchait, enfouissait même ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il adressait un clin d'oeil à Rude. "De toutes façons, je projetais d'annuler cet ordre." Reportant son regard vers Rude : "Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer."

Reno sourit d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que son collègue saluait respectueusement le Président.

"Attends." Rufus se tourna vers Reno avec un air énigmatique. "Tu restes.  
- Quoi ?" fit Reno sans comprendre.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Rufus ?" fit ShinRa, au bord de l'exaspération. Peut-être que ce que disait sa secrétaire était vrai. Rufus était bien trop gâté.  
"J'ai réfléchi et finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée," s'expliqua-t-il en arborant un sourire mystérieux. "Midgar est une ville dangereuse, après tout.

_Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu sortais de cet immeuble de toute manière._

"Pff," lâcha Reno en s'éloignant d'un pas.  
"Quoi ?" Rufus fronça les sourcils.  
"Qu'est-ce tu veux au juste, Rufus ?  
- TURK !" intervint le Président. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette familiarité ? C'est à mon fils que tu parles !"

Reno soupira, mais s'abstint d'ajouter quoique ce fût.  
"...Rufus," reprit ShinRa. "...Fais ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit."

Sur quoi il s'en alla, laissant son fils seul avec les deux Turks.

Quelques secondes de rien passèrent. On entendit un ascenseur descendre. Rude et son collègue échangèrent un rapide regard. Puis un sourire apparut sur le visage de Reno tandis qu'il refaisait face à Rufus :  
"Bonne nuit Monsieur ShinRa, faites de beaux rêves !"

Rufus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les Turks se précipitèrent littéralement hors de sa vue, tournant au premier couloir et se ruant dans le premier ascenseur venu.

"Rude, tu m'as sauvé," déclara Reno en suivant des yeux la main de son collègue, laquelle faisait glisser dans le lecteur une carte ID et enclenchait par la même la descente. "Sans toi j'aurais eu à me taper ce psychopathe.  
- Te taper dans quel sens ?  
- Haha.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?" demanda Rude en faisant face à Reno. "Tu étais... très rouge en sortant.  
- Ah ?..." Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. "La tension j'suppose." Il fixa l'obscurité extérieure visible à travers la vitre. "Ce mec est malade."

Rude ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au rez-de-chaussée et faisait coulisser ses portes de verre.

* * *

Chetites notes : Je sais, c'est un peu court mais bon. Je ferai plus long la prochaine fois !  
Sinon... Ran'à dire... Comme d'habs, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une Review ! Vous pouvez m'en laisser une même si ça vous a pas plu lol.  
Remerci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire. See ya soon ! 


End file.
